


Downtime

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Working at a computer all day is really bad for your back, you know.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Downtime

‘Ugh, that’s it, I’m gonna have to take five. My back is  _ killing _ me.’

Otacon leaned away from the monitor, almost knocking over an empty instant ramen cup or three as he stretched his arms upwards with a worryingly loud crack. He’d been working at that desk all day, and the discomfort that came from his poor posture had become too much to bear. The ratty old desk seat didn’t help, and it gave out a creak as he moved.

Snake looked up from where he’d been napping in an armchair, opening one eyelid tentatively.

‘Hrm?’

He found it oddly relaxing to hear his work partner tapping away at a keyboard all the time, and the normality of the situation helped put his usually-racing mind at ease. So relaxing, in fact, he’d dozed off without realizing... he now found himself rubbing his eyelids as a familiar voice brought him out of his daze.

‘Sorry, my whole body is yelling at me to lie down,’ Otacon started as he rose up from the desk, wincing slightly. ‘Oh yeah, and that’s a leg cramp, haha.’

The laugh trailed off into a pained falsetto as he stood up fully and fanned his stomach with the hem of his shirt. At the slight reveal of skin, Snake averted his eyes awkwardly… his partner still didn’t know about  _ that _ secret he was keeping.

‘I’ll be in my room if you need me.’

‘Hm, sure.’

He still didn’t look directly at the other man as he limped off down the hall. When he was certain that nobody could see or hear him, Snake sighed and put his head in his hands. His little crush was going to get in the way of things sooner or later, and he still didn’t know how he was going to explain it. Was it his dorky glasses? Was it that stupid snort-laugh he did whenever he was amused? Was it something about the way he furrowed his brow and looked so determined when he was hard at work? Whatever it was, he couldn’t keep Hal out of his mind. It embarrassed him a little - all his years of experience and training in mental fortitude and here he was, defeated by the most foolish of human emotions like some kind of giddy teenager.

On top of that, he really couldn’t dismiss the thought that his work partner was currently in pain, even if it was just a stupid little cramp or backache.  _ Damn _ , Snake chastised himself internally,  _ I really do have it bad, huh _ .

Getting up with a grumble, he traced Otacon’s footsteps down the hall and poked his head around the open doorway. The scrawnier man had kicked off his slippers and settled down on the bed, some Japanese comic book about giant space robots in hand. At the sight of Snake, he jumped up into a sitting position and stowed the book under his pillow, quickly realising with a grimace he had done so far too quickly.

‘I-is something wrong?’

Snake huffed under his breath. Even his slight stutter was adorable. He suddenly realized something - he didn’t know  _ why _ he’d even come to the doorway in the first place. Wracking his brain for some excuse that wasn’t ‘I’m crushing on you something awful and wanted to make sure you were okay’, he said the first words that came to mind.

‘I was wondering if you needed a massage or something.’

Fuck. 

Why  _ that _ , of all things?!

Otacon blinked, cheeks turning a little pinker.

‘What?’

‘Well,’ Snake began somewhat haphazardly, trying to explain himself away as non-awkwardly as possible, ‘If I’m uh, in the field and I have to stay still so long I get seized up, I… um… I know how to take some of the pain away.’

‘Oh.’

He looked at Otacon, at his nervous expression, at his rosy blush… it was almost too much.

‘You can say no.’

‘No, I- I mean yeah, it- uh, it sounds nice. You’re probably the expert.’

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, but it felt like a lot longer. Otacon broke the silence again.

‘S-so uh, should I… lie down or something?’

‘Don’t worry about that. I’ll start with your hands, they must be sore from all the typing you do.’

‘A little, y-yeah.’

He scooted over and Snake took the invitation to sit down beside him. Trying to push all thoughts of the fact that  _ he and Otacon were sitting together on a bed _ somewhere to the back of his mind, he took his partner’s hands in his and started rubbing circles into the palms without saying another word, like he would if his own hands tensed up in the field, though the cause for him was usually heavy guns and not a keyboard.

The scientist let out a relieved sigh and watched Snake work.  _ Come on, Hal _ , he thought to himself,  _ why are you getting so nervous? It’s not like you’re holding hands like THAT or anything. He’s just offering to help you out, that’s all. _

He knew this, but his heart still pounded in his chest as the other man worked away all those painful spots where he’d been holding the same position for an hour too many. They were close, so close he could smell the tobacco and aftershave on Snake. He normally hated the smell of cigarettes and would chastise his partner whenever he caught him smoking, but right now it felt intoxicating for an entirely different reason. This felt like something that might be a prelude to something else in one of his romance anime, but he tried to ignore that line of thought as it only served to make him more nervous. Like Snake would ever feel ‘that way’ about him.

‘You were right,’ he laughed quietly, ‘that feels pretty good.’

Feeling somewhat more brazen at the validation, Snake looked up at Otacon. Their gazes met for perhaps a little too long, as they both quickly averted their eyes so as not to make things weird for the other. Snake mumbled just loud enough to be clear.

‘You can lie on your front now, if you want.’

Thinking any further comment would only make him embarrass himself, Otacon simply did as he was instructed, getting comfy as he did so. As soon as the soldier leaned over him, kneeling either side of his hips to get the best angle, they both silently realized the kind of position they were in. Hal buried his face in the sheets to try and disguise his blush, and the words hitched in Snake’s throat, mouth dry as he spoke.

‘It’ll be easier for me if I lift your shirt up a little, is that okay?’

A muffled ‘mhm’ gave him the consent he needed, and he tentatively pulled up his partner’s oversized t-shirt to expose his back and shoulders. The expanse of bare skin had Snake feeling hot under the collar, and he had barely touched the man beneath him yet. Seeing no excuse to wait around, he started rubbing at the base of Otacon’s spine. Touching him like this felt so intimate, and he found himself biting his lip unconsciously. 

‘Is this pressure okay?’

He pushed down a little harder to illustrate what he meant, and nearly fell off the bed when he heard Otacon  _ moan _ at the contact.

‘Ahh... that’s great, thanks.’

Snake took a deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling of his pants getting a little tighter, instead focusing on trying to get another one of those sounds out of his partner, no matter what. He pressed down against another spot he guessed would be sensitive, and Otacon whined again, lifting his head a little this time.

‘Oh yeah, that’s the spot…’

‘Ugh, fuck…’

Snake had barely realized he was speaking out loud and not thinking until the words were already out of his mouth, and he froze up. This was really doing a number on his hormones, and he could feel a telltale strained throb through his pants.

‘W-what’s wrong,’ came the sheepish reply from below, ‘are you okay?’

He took a deep breath again. There was no reason why he shouldn’t be honest.

‘Hal.’

‘Yes?’

‘You’re moaning like I’m fucking you.’

There was a long, awkward pause. Otacon shifted up onto his elbows and looked back frantically, rolling over to get a better look at Snake.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry! It’s just, you’re really good at it, a-and it felt nice, and…’

His voice got higher and trailed off near the end as his eyes found Snake’s flushed face, his dilated pupils and, as his eyes trailed lower, his obvious arousal. He suddenly noticed that he was also feeling a little… warmer all of a sudden. His mind raced. _Did… did I do this to Snake? Is he mad at me? Should I bring attention to it? What have I done, I’m so stupid…_ In the meantime, a quieter voice in the back of his head was whispering something else. _Wow, he looks really riled up; I wish I could touch him, feel him for myself._ He didn’t have much time to swim alone in those thoughts, however, as Snake said something in a low growl that made him shiver.

‘It’s adorable.’

Otacon could feel his mind short-circuiting.

‘Y-you think… you think I sound adorable?’

‘Yeah. Hrgh, sorry, is that weird?’

‘No! I mean, thanks? I... I think?’

His shirt was still trailed up somewhere near his neck, and the cool air made his nipples perk up ever so slightly; this didn’t go unnoticed by Snake, who couldn’t help but run his fingers over one. Otacon fidgeted and let out something between a gasp and a squeal. He too was hard now, and it showed even through his baggy sweatpants.

‘S-Snake!’

‘Shit, say my name like that again,’ came the lustful reply, and the soldier pinched the spot he’d just touched, making Hal’s back arch.

‘Ah! Snake!’

The flustered scientist scrunched his eyes shut and tried to focus his mind. He was certain he wanted this, but did that mean it was the right decision? He didn’t have a lot of time to ponder the ‘rightness’ of the situation, however, when he felt a warm hand trail up his thigh. Before he could go just high enough to touch anywhere really sensitive, Snake locked eyes with the blushing mess of a man beneath him.

‘Is this okay?’

Otacon’s heart practically stopped.

‘It’s okay.’

Snake ran his hand over the bulge in Hal’s sweatpants and squeezed gently, smirking playfully when he got a shiver and a gasp in response from the man beneath him, who closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a hazy display of pleasure.

‘Damn, doctor, you never told me you were packing  _ this _ .’

Otacon stuttered out a response between laboured breaths as he was stroked.

‘I n-never… ah! I never thought it was… that much…’

‘Don’t go all humble now,’ Snake practically purred. 

He set his hips down against his partners and rocked slightly, biting his lip again at the delicious contact between both of their erections, even if it was through clothes. Otacon threw his head to one side and bit his hand to stifle the noises he was so desperate to make, the lewd things he was so desperate to say. Snake moved the hand away from his face with a dark chuckle.

‘Come on, you weren’t afraid to sound like you were practically in heat a minute ago.’

Otacon swallowed, and Snake hungrily watched the bob of his throat.

‘Snake, fuck…! Keep doing that!’

‘That’s a good boy.’

The soldier ground down harder, and Otacon grabbed at his hips desperately, aching for that contact again.

‘If you keep this up I’m gonna c-cum real soon…!’

‘Nngh, good.’

They were grinding against each other fervently at this point, Snake working up a sweat while the man beneath him practically came undone.

‘Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long, Snake… you have no idea…’

‘I could say the same… I always wondered what you’d look like, mm, lying underneath me, begging for it… damn it, Hal…’

‘D-Dave!’

Otacon arched his back for the second time that night, his eyes rolling back in a lewd expression as the force of his orgasm rocked through him. The sight of it sent Snake over the edge as well, nails surely leaving marks in hips as he felt himself spill seed in his pants. He growled from the back of his throat; he hadn’t felt this kind of pleasure in a while… and the fact it was with his friend made it even more electric.

When he returned to his senses, he looked down at the red face of Otacon beneath him, glasses tilted off to one side and mouth still hanging open to pant breathlessly. What a picture. He’d definitely be saving this mental image for another time, he figured, as he reached out to align those stupid, dorky glasses he loved so much.

‘S...Snake?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Next time… can we do this without clothes?’

‘Why wait until next time?’

He leaned in to practically devour Hal with hungry lips.


End file.
